


Give Me More

by Sparklesloveunicorns



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, steve is needy but billy likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesloveunicorns/pseuds/Sparklesloveunicorns
Summary: Steve doesn't know how he got here. He went to the arcade looking for Dustin and now he is currently making out with Billy Hargrove in an abandoned supply closest.





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this very quick because I need some quick porn for these boys! Ignore the spelling errors and just enjoy the smut.

Steve doesn't know how he got here. He was meant to go pick up Dustin at the arcade after his shift at scoops. Since the group has mostly paired off it has been rough on the kid. The days he picks up Dustin are some of the kids favorite of days and he can't take that from him even if he is tired. 

Steve parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot hopping not to be spotted in his scoops uniform. His shorts riding way to high up on this hot day. With a slightly annoyed look at the clock Steve realized Dustin must have lost track of time. Against his wishes he got out of the car and walked towards the arcade with the goal of getting in and getting out. He had a pint of ice cream and a couch waiting to be slept on when he got home. 

Today was just not his day though. Of all people standing two feet inside the door was Billy Hargrove. Steve took a second to look at billy with his very short shorts showing off his strong thighs and his tank top that scooped low enough to see the start of his nipple. Steve gulped slightly noting that it should be illegal for him to go out looking like that. Hopping to tip toe around Hargrove, back fired when a bunch of screaming kids came storming in after him. 

"Princess so nice to see you left your castle" Billy snarled with his tongue slowly slipping out of his mouth 

"Fuck off Billy I'm here.."

Billy cackled "funny that you think I care why you are here" 

"jeez can you ever not be a dick?" questioned Steve 

Billy slowly allowed a smile to fall on his lips. The smile scared but enticed Steve enough to almost want to step closer to the feral man. 

"only if you ask nicely pretty boy" Billy winked and walked away

astounded Steve went chasing after him, but lost him in the sea of kids. Steve confused and dazed about Billy's weird remark about asking him to be nice? Would just have to be left alone. Now off to find Dustin. Steve took one step before being pulled quickly into a closest and pushed against a wall. When he got his barings again he was staring into the eyes of Hargrove. 

Deep blue eyes that had a hurricane going on in them. 

"what the fuck are you doing Billy" 

"you seem a little tense Harrington and if you want me to be nice so bad all you have to do is ask"

Billy was close, close enough for Steve to count the freckles on his face and smell the chlorine on his skin. Their eyes were intensely looking at each other, almost seeing who was going to make a move. Steve doesn't know how or why but he lifted his head and felt the ghost of Billy's lips over his own and then surged forward sealing themselves together. 

Billy kissed back the same way he does everything else with power and passion. Steve was going dizzy, he started licking and biting at the bottom of Billy's lip trying to get inside. But Billy grabbed a fistful of Harrington's hair and pulled him off. 

Steve would be embarrassed of the sound he made but he was too gone to care "whats wrong" 

"you have to ask pretty boy" 

"ask" Steve asked confused 

Billy leaned in so close to Steve and licked up his ear. Steve had shivers sent down his spine and swear he felt his soul leave his body. "ask me to be nice"

"omg are you serious, you're such an asshole" 

Billy took two huge steps back "well then I guess I'll go find Max and hit the road"

Steve knew what Billy was doing, wanting to have the upper hand and be in control. It made Steve heated but embarrassing enough not in a bad way. 

Steve grabbed Billy's shirt yanking him in close enough for him to barley whisper and still be heard. 

"Please be nice to me" 

Steve didn't even have the whole sentence out of his mouth before Billy was on him. Steve knew Billy was strong he is not blind but, he was shocked when Billy pick up up and slammed him against the wall.

Steve moaned and hit his head against the pole behind him. His legs coming to wrap around Hargroves waist tightly to get some friction. Steve could feel Billy's length through his shorts and he knows Billy could see his and feel it due to his too short of work shorts. 

"Billy mhmmm" steve moaned 

"yeah baby" Billy looked in his eyes "tell me what you want"

Steve thought he could have came just from that sentence alone. 

"Your mouth, I need your mouth" 

Billy knew exactly what Steve meant and moved him over to an old ping pong table and let him fall onto it. 

Before Steve could adjust to the feeling of the table Billy was sinking down to his knees and pulling Steve shorts with him. 

Steve moaned and put his hands in Billy's hair and his head involuntary went back. 

Billy licked up the shaft of Steve's penis and slowly licked around the tip

Steve getting impatient "Billy Jesus please" 

Billy slightly chuckled and then took Steve down in one go all the way to the base

Steve saw stars for a second and his hands squeezing Billy's hair so hard he could probably rip it out. 

"Billy ughhh yessss Billy" Steve never thought he would be praising Billy in his life but here he was 

Billy then with the dirtiest look popped off of Steve's dick and started biting at his thighs leaving little bites that will be in Steve's dreams for days. 

Billy looked at Steve licking his lips "you're so loud princess huh no one ever treat you right?"

Steve knows he is probably going to regret this but he is so hard and aching "nobody but you" 

Billy smiled like a praised puppy and gently started stroking Steve's leaking cock 

"Pretty boy like you should get everything he wants, should be fucked good and hard" 

Steve moaned 

"Do you want that huh do you want me to take care of you?" 

Steve made a straggled sound and whimpered "yes yes please" 

Billy was back on his knees in seconds but this time his mouth traveled lower until it reached his hole. Billy licked a long strip right across the bundle of nerves and Steve almost fell off the table. Billy spread Steve's ass and started licking his way in. 

Steve was a shaking mess with tears running down his face "Billy more" 

Billy happy to help added in a finger slowly bringing it in and out 

"yes Billy yes more" 

Billy laughed "in time baby gotta stretch you out right" 

What felt like an eternity later Billy had 3 fingers in Steve and Steve was slowly falling apart. 

Billy knew it was time and wanted to hear Steve say it. He slowly took out his fingers and angled them and rammed them back in and Steve's eyes rolled back into his head. 

"See princess no one else can make you feel that like me" 

"I want more Billy" Steve withered " please I want you, all of you in me" 

Billy gently pulled out his fingers and licked his hand enough to get his dick wet

Billy lined himself up to Steve's hole 

"Are you ready?" 

"yes yes yes" Steve urged 

Billy slowly pushed in and allowed Steve time to breath and adjust 

"Billy baby move I need it" 

Billy pulled out and went back in watching Steve eyes close in pure bliss 

"Billy Im not going to break! Fuck me like you said I need to be fucked" 

Billy looked at Steve and saw the challenge in his eyes and Billy never backs down from a challenge. 

He hooked Steve's legs higher on his hips and dragged his ass till it was almost hanging off the table and pounded into him. 

Steve moaned so loud he is sure the arcade had to have heard him, he felt he couldn't breath but also felt like he was getting the most air he ever had, 

He weaved his hands into Billy messy main again. His beautiful hair and pulled on it. Held on it for dear life. 

Billy was relentless slamming into Steve over and over again so hard the ping pong table lost a screw. 

"yes Billy fuck yes" Steve was seeing white "harder harder harder" 

Billy sucking on Steve neck leaving a mark for Steve to look a later pulling all the way out and rammed back into Steve right into his prostate again and again. 

"shit ughhh im gonna come" Steve came all over his and Billy's chest 

Billy let out a low growl and rammed into Steve about a dozen more times and came deep with inside him. 

Steve head lolled back and eyes closed and he relished in the cum going into him. 

Billy slowly pulled out "see pretty boy I can be nice" 

Steve snapped back and looked at Billy putting his clothes back on 

"Catch yeah later pretty boy glad I could help" 

Steve was fucked out and confused as he watched Billy walk out of the closest. 

He quickly got dressed and heard "STEVE???" come from the arcade 

"Fuck Dustin" Steve rushed out to find him and noting that he will have to find Hargrove again later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
